This Goddess' Mistake is the Best Mistake
by Quote9963
Summary: My name is Akiyama Hiromasa. I'm not full Japanese. My Dad is full but my Mom isn't. My mom died when I was born and my Dad was always busy in work so I didn't get to bond with him that much. I live a life of people hating me because on who I am. That all Changes after passing away from the world I was living.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Hiromasa, Akiyama Hiromasa.

The name Hiromasa is really fitting for me because on how straightforward I talk. And that's also the reason why I don't have that much friends.

Whenever I talk to somebody, I always say some negative things about them. You see I'm brutally honest with my words, so I end up offending everybody.

But let's get to the real story.

I'm sitting in a room, or more like I'm in a void. Sitting in such a chair with a glowing throne in front of me.

Sitting on the throne, was a beautiful, and cute girl.

"Your name is Akiyama Hiromasa-san right? You're 16 years old right?"

Who is this? And where exactly am I? My head is full of questions, but I manage to answer her question.

"Uh, yes, yes. May I ask, what exactly is happening here?"

Forget the introduction, I need to know everything. All I remember was a very painful feeling.

"Unfortunately, you have passed away from the world you were living on"

I quickly replied

"Don't joke about that, I have my career planned and everything in my life is so good. So please just return me from my home, cause this just looks like an abduction"

I worked so hard on what I wanted to be, a basketball player. Yes, even having no friends, I play the game and play with my brother. I'm not amazing but decent enough to be on a team.

"This isn't an abduction. You're really dead. Sorry to inform you"

"Eh really? I'll just pull out my phone and prove to you that lie is terribl-"

Huh? My phone isn't with me. Did this bitch just stole my phone away for me.

"Oi, give me back my phone"

"Phone?"

"Don't play dumb on me"

"You came here with no accessories"

This has to be the dumbest person I've ever met.

Right when I was just gonna say something, the girl looked at me straight in the eyes.

Those eyes are so perfect that I stopped and thinked before I say something. Something I never do.

I now remember everything. After coming into my senses and used my brain once. I remembered everything.

I died while playing basketball… Specifically I died while getting my ball after air balling it.

You see, I play on the streets, so there is nothing behind the board. On the back was a slope. I tripped on my own feet and landed on a wooden spike. Yes a spike. Why is there such a dangerous item there? Well, I never paid attention but there was actually someone working there and crafting and sells them. I never paid attention really cause this was the first time my ball really went that far away.

"Sorry, for not believing you"

I was embarrassed on my actions to this cute girl

"It's fine. It's just a normal reaction"

This girl, is forgiving. After doubting her that much. Maybe because I'm used to girls that are always angry at me.

"Let's get back to topic. Unfortunately you died in a horrible way. I'm here to send you to heaven"

"Oh, well thank you cute girl"

"U-u-u-h please don't call me that"

"Then what should I call you?"

"Eris is fine"

Hm what a cute name.

"But really heaven isn't that much fun. No TV, no smartphones, no entertainment, and no R-rated stuff there also."

Huh? How in the hell is living in Earth more fun than living in heaven?

"It seems like you don't like that choice right?"

Damn, this girl just read my mind

"Uh, yeah. I've heard things like reincarnation so could you just do that rather than sending me to a boring land"

There is no way in hell that I would go there. So I just picked on a logical reason.

"Well you can take that other choice but I still have one option for you."

"Don't send me to hell"

She laughed a little with that response. Oh please don't send me there.

"No it's not that. You like games right? Well there is a world that is being tormented by someone known as the Demon King. The world works like an RPG game so I think you'll enjoy your time there"

Demon King? That is the worst screen name I've ever heard. That's so generic. Now I want to kill that bastard to knock some sense to him.

"I'm not really into RPG games but still I'm great to them"

"Well before you go, I could give you anything you want so that to help you on your journey"

"O0ooooo0Ohh, anything you say"

"Yes anything you wish for"

I could just wish for like infinite lives, guessing this world is a perma-death like, but I decided it would be more fun to wish for an OP weapon.

"Well I wish for a weapon that's very powerful to easily slay enemies."

"Very well, stand on this circle and I'll transport you there right away."

"Sure"

Well then, this is gonna be an awesome adventure.

Before I knew it, I'm in the air getting transported to a parallel world. Before my departure I screamed

"Eris-sama, you're really cute!"

I saw her face turn red, and suddenly got transported to the world she was talking about.

Let the adventure begin!


	2. Chapter 2

I was transported to the world she was talking about. But something was off.

"Huh? Where is that powerful weapon I requested to that girl?!"

I'm not the type to get angry but this, for such a cute girl, to trick me like this, took a toll on me.

Getting angry doesn't do anything so I explored the town which I just discovered is named is Axel.

I eventually found a bid structure which I think is the town hall.

Turns out it's the Adventurer's Guild

"Uh excuse me, I would like to be an adventurer"

I said that to the lady that looks like the manager of this structure.

The lady has a big breast but I didn't really mind it because after my death, I swore to be a new man and not be some pervert.

"Oh sure that would b-. Oh pardon me, back then we charged new adventurers money, but after a certain adventure called it BS, we decided on changing because he gave us a solid reason"

"Ok I agree to that guy. I mean, why would you even charge money on people, who needs money"

It's stupid, absolutely stupid. Thank goodness I came after this guy. My luck is really something eh

"Well anyways, just put your hand above this blue globe"

I putted my hand on top of it, and then it started to glow and do some awesome things. This is suppose to be old times, to think this kind of futuristic item exists here, shocks me.

"Here is your adventurer card. It shows you your stats, class, and skills you have. Let me read it to you"

Huh. An Adventurer Card. Cool

"Um."

"Is my stats really that bad?"

Even though I'm kind of athletic, I really don't have strength because I don't do workout on my spare time.

"Um, I think you should be the one who needs to look at this"

She gave me my adventurer card and when I looked at it, I was surprise.

Except for my personal information, It was all question marks. Even my race was called a question mark.

"S-sorry this didn't happen before, and you can't really put your hands back at the globe cause it won't work."

"Then what should I do know?"

" Well since you can't take a quest for now, just hand me your card and just stay in an inn for a while and we can examine it"

To think this will happen to me…..

Wait, I don't have money on me, how am I gonna stay on an inn.

As if the lady was reading my mind, she said.

"We'll give you money to stay in an inn until we solve this problem. Again, sorry, this hasn't happened before"

"Oh, well thank you lady"

"You can call me Luna"

I headed to the inn that Luna said I should go.

While I was heading there, I saw someone that resembles Eris-sama. We even made eye contact to each other. But she suddenly looked away after spotting me.

I don't know why but I feel like she's actually Eris-sama. It's a complete different feeling. It feels like I'm using a skill that can pierce through the mind, but I didn't really have a class do I?

I thought this life is gonna be easy, but it's harder than I thought it would be.

Before I actually went to the inn, I explored the town and saw this huge mansion, and said to myself.

"Isn't this a beginner's town? Why the hell would people build mansion here if they're not gonna stay here for a long time."

Well then again people do live her so I didn't think that much about it.

It was night time when I went to the inn. Luna said it should be free once I said my name to the counter.

As I was opening the door to my room, I noticed my neighbour leaving her room.

"Hi, I guess you're my neighbour"

I said that to her, I didn't noticed who she was or even her gender. I just stated her as a girl.

Well I was correct she was a girl but, it's more than that

"Oh well hello neighbour, sorry, I have to go somewhere so I can't talk to you right now"

I didn't question her on why she was leaving late at night but eh.

She then walked past me, then hitted me. It was the same girl that I made eye contact earlier this day. And the one who I think is Eris-sama.

Before I could even talk to her, she was gone behind me.

Actually, if that is actually Eris-sama, then it would make sense on why she was avoiding me, after all, she lied to me on getting a powerful weapon.

I didn't think that much of it so I went to sleep cause I was so tired.

Next morning I immediately went to the Guild so I can check what's going on.

I saw 5 people with Luna, including my neighbour. Before I went to her, I listened to their conversation

"Um, Kazuma and his party, could you guys help us uncover this mystery?"

"Heh? Who do you think we are?. We had faced 5 Demon King generals, we're not that smart. Especially these 3"

"Huh?! Who you calling these 3?!"

As the the guy and the 3 girls are fighting, Luna started to speak with my so-called neighbour.

"Um, are part of Kazuma's party?"

"Oh, no, I am just his friend"

"Well since those 4 are not gonna help me, could you try and solve this mystery. You look capable on doing it."

"Well I don't have anything to do at the moment so I guess I could"

When she saw my Adventurer Card, she suddenly got shocked and trembled in fear.

"Um, are you okay"

"U-u-u-u-u-u-u-uh I-I-I'm f-f-fine"

So I decided to jump in the conversation

"Uh hi Luna, just wondering if my card got fixed?"

"Sorry to inform you but it still hasn't. We're asking help on this 5 adventurers to help us"

I looked at my neighbour, still trembling, and said

"Oh hey neighbour, I haven't asked for you name yet"

"U-u-um, M-my name i-is C-Chris"

Why exactly is she shaking? So I just introduced myself to her.

Her shaking stuff, after about 5 second of me introducing myself.

"Fine, I'll help this guy out and figure why his card is like this"

In utter shock, and disbelief, I said to her

"Uh, um, thank you"

Why. Why did she suddenly helped me. It's so sudden. I'm probably shocked by this because nobody wanted to be near me back in the real world. It's a relief to find a girl will help me and shocking at the same time.

Luna then said

"Oh, thank you so much, um"

"It's Chris"

"Ah thanks you very much, Chris"

So Chris is this chick's name. That a boy's name on where I came from.

I said to her

"Well, thank you Chr-"

Just then, the guy, named Kazuma, shouted a name I couldn't ignore

"You're the most useless goddess! I wish I had taken Eris-sama instead of you!"

What did this guy say?! He knows Eris-sama?!

"Um Kazuma right? Say, what's your connection to Eris-sama"

I could just ignore it. This guy should have connection to her because on how he said that sentence. Then again, he said this blue haired chick is also a goddess

"Huh, who are you?"

"I'm the one you were suppose to help because of the problem with my card"

"Oh it's you, what do you want again?"

"What's your connection with Eris-sama"

"Well, I don't really have that much connection to her, but she resurrects me whenever I die"

"Hey, I'm the one who resurrects you Shut-In NEET"

"Shut up! I'm not a NEET!"

Resurrects him whenever he wants. What the hell kind of cheat code is that! That's basically infinite lives

"Say is this blue hair a goddess as well?

"Huh? This useless girl well y-"

"I am Aqua! The Goddess of Water! Worshiped by the Axis Cult and an Archpriest"

Before Kazuma could even finish, the girl did a generic introduction.

If this guys says that the girl is a goddess, the I could believe, considering he said he has faced some Demon King Generals. Whatever what those are, it seems like mini bosses.

The two other girls went somewhere while Aqua and Kazuma were arguing. I guess they got tired of it.

Because Chris is just one room beside me, we headed to the inn.

"Uh Chris is it, right?

"Yes, Hiromasa, right?

Come to think of it, this was the first time my name was ever said in this world.

"Yes. Um, could I ask a question?"

"Go ahead"

"Do you know Eris-sama?"

"EH! W-what's with that question"

Look I'm not dense. I'm not dense at all. The girl looks like Eris, that voice sounds like Eris, and the reaction when I said Eris to her gives of everything

"As I said, do you know Eris?

"W-well of course I do. I'm one of her worshipers.

I decided I'll toy with her because what if I'm wrong. That'll be embarrassing to me.

"You know, I actually came from another world"

"Why would I believe that lie"

"Eh I guess it's hard to believe me"

"Well if that's the case then that would explain why your card is messed up"

"Well Kazuma sure is lucky that his card isn't like that"

"Actually, his luck is the highest here"

Well lucky bastard he is.

"Have you seen Eris in person"

"What's with the stupid question? Of course I haven't"

"Well I actually saw her myself when I was being transferred to this world"

"Don't make up lies like that if you're gonna include a Eris there"

As we were heading to the inn. Suddenly we heard an emergency

"All adventurers must go to the gate of the town. Kazuma's party is needed"

Damn. Kazuma's party are really known here to be called like that

Chris and I headed to the gate of the town to see a bunch of adventurers already there.

In the distant, I hear a voice

"So this is the town that's causing the demon king problems."


End file.
